Protective shoecovers are commonly used for medical applications. For example, protective shoecovers have been used during surgical procedures to protect the wearer. The shoecovers protect the wearer's foot, ankle, and lower leg by reducing the potential of surgical fluids and other surgical debris from coming into contact with those parts of the wearer's body.
Existing protective shoecovers for use in medical applications have included an elastic strip sewn into the shoecover around an ankle area. When the shoecover is worn the sewn-in elastic strip gathers the shoecover around the wearer approximately in the area of the wearer's ankle. Because the elastic strip is sewn into the shoecover holes or perforations are created in the shoecover. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a protective shoecover in which an elastic ankle strip is attached to the shoecover without creating perforations through the shoecover.